1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a plasma energy recycling and conversion (PERC) reactor, and more particularly, relates to a steam plasma torch in use with a PERC reactor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art plasma torches such as argon fired plasma torches include relatively low power efficiencies ranging from about 10% to 30% overall efficiency. Cooling water draws a great deal of heat from the area immediately surrounding the torch and is generally dumped overboard with little or no regard to recovery of heat from the cooling water. Other considerations of prior art plasma torches are the cost of gases such as argon which is a costly factor in the firing of plasma torches.
Clearly what is needed is an economically feasible steam plasma torch reactor having a high degree of thermal energy recovery. The present invention provides such a device where economically feasible superheated dry steam is generated and incorporated to produce an induction steam plasma torch heat source.